


Stressed Out

by SarcasticFallenAngel



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Eating out, Established Relationship, Fluff, I REGRET NOTHING, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I regret everything, Kinks, M/M, Maybe underaged sex, Michael - Freeform, My kinks are showing, Oral Sex, Post-Squip, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trans Character, because y'all forget that even if i's fanfiction there has to be safety, cursing, gay boys, not a lot really, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-10 01:17:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11680986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarcasticFallenAngel/pseuds/SarcasticFallenAngel
Summary: It had been a stressful day, not necessarily bad, but stressful nonetheless. Jeremy, being the ever observant -mostly since he kept staring at the other boy- and preoccupied boyfriend he was, had made it his main mission to help Michael relax and forget everything that made him so stressed and tense that day. When he told the other he would do anything to help, his request didn't wait long to be accepted. That would bring us back to the current situation.Or "Michael is stressed and Jeremy will do anything to help him relax."





	Stressed Out

**Author's Note:**

> Me: Wow, I have so many ideas of fluff and angst I could write about! Topics I'm good at an-
> 
> Brain: ehem.
> 
> Me: uh, yeah?
> 
> Brain: I've got an idea
> 
> Me: oh, cool! What is it? I mean there's so much to pick fr-
> 
> Brain: smut.
> 
> Me: pardon?
> 
> Brain: smut. Just plain out smut.
> 
> Me: uh...but I'm not good at writing smut and ei-
> 
> Brain: smut, with some of your kinks.
> 
> Me: okay, that sounds tempting. But still, I don't think I-
> 
> Brain: and you can add some tooth-rotting fluff after or in between or both.
> 
> Me:...
> 
> Brain:...
> 
> Me: fuck it I'm in.
> 
> Brain: hell fucking yes!

There's a hitch in his breath thanks to the warming numbness that's growing in his gut. He rolls his hips down, harder, slower, savoring every second of it. It's hard not to let his head fall back and so, he allows it to happen, eyes half lidded and lips parted. Soft gasps and moans spilling out like a stream from swollen kissed lips. He's completely in bliss and how couldn't he be with everything going in between his legs. 

Entangled is how his fingers are in his boyfriend's soft wavy hair. Said boyfriend laying underneath him, knees pressed together, legs rubbing against each other trying to get any sort of touch to his crotch. A painfully hard tent in his boxers remains unattended.

"How a-are you doing down here?" Michael teases a bit, stumbling for a second over his words. The smug grin on his lips disappears as soon as the vibration of a moan courses through his core, ripping a pleasure filled sound of his own from his throat.

It had been a stressful day, not necessarily bad, but stressful nonetheless. Jeremy, being the ever observant -mostly since he kept staring at the other boy- and preoccupied boyfriend he was, had made it his main mission to help Michael relax and forget everything that made him so stressed and tense that day. When he told the other he would do _anything_ to help, his request didn't wait long to be accepted. That would bring us back to the current situation.

This wasn't the first time that Jeremy would eat out his boyfriend, and it would certainly not be the last since he seemed to enjoy doing so a bit more than what Michael enjoyed getting said treatment. This though was only the second time that Michael, without delicate phrasing, rides his face. The first time had been very nerve wrecking for both, the two were beyond nervous, even after talking about their rules and how to keep the whole experience safe and pleasant for both of them. But, the beginning was really the only hard part, once they relaxed and let loose, they went on with it like there was no tomorrow.

Michaels' knees were pressed against the mattress, on each side of Jeremy's head. The latter's hands gently gripped at his boyfriends' thighs, rubbing circles and other invisible patterns in the soft flesh. If he was completely honest, Mells' thighs were one of his biggest turn Ons. He loved their thickness and how warm they always felt, he could practically spend hours kissing and marking the inner parts of his legs and get off on that alone.

The pale teen kissed slow and earnestly, letting his tongue drag along the others folds, dipping in gently and hungrily, taking his own precious time to taste the other boy. He then feels Michael grin his hips down, rougher, slower and that's his cue to get things going, making his tongue move towards the pink and perked bud that he knows makes his boyfriend weak at the knees. Flicking his warm tongue over it without mercy makes the body on top of him shudder, the sweet ministrations turning borderline unbearable.

Jeremy's nose is flushed against Michaels skin, intoxicated by his smell as well. He can feel the weight of the aforementioned on him but it's not enough to suffocate him, not that he'd be against being smothered by his lovers' plump thighs. A moan ripples through his throat as the gentle combing in his hair stops, a rough but not too painful yank making an electric current go straight to his cock.  At this rate, he's surprised he hasn't cum all over his boxers like he did the first time.

With the fastening pace in Michaels' hips and the way his grinding becomes rougher and sloppier, it's easy to tell he's on the edge. Jeremy lets his tongue trail downwards and into his boyfriends' hot core, replacing his tongue with his thumb on the others clit, rubbing circles against it using the slick between his legs to make it easier.

"Mmm, f-fuck babe~" Michaels voice was breathy and laced with needy lust. His pupils were blown and so unfocused as he kept rutting and grinding down, chasing his orgasm desperately. It only took for Jeremy to find a _certain_ sensitive spot in him and brush against it slightly, to have the half Filipino unraveling in less than a second. A mantra of _"oh god's"_ and _"Jeremy's"_ spewing out of his mouth as his back arches and his whole body trembles. Jeremy helps him ride out his orgasm, burning every sound and image in his memory. From the sweat drops making Michaels darker skin glisten, and the slight sting from when he pulls on his dark locks to the way his chest rises and falls as he comes down from his pleasure high some minutes later.

When his mind is clear enough, but still fuzzy from the afterglow, Michael seems to remember the position they're in, shifting downwards to straddle his boyfriend's waist instead of well...his face.

Jeremy seems to be in a haze of his own, blue eyes clouded with lust, pupils blown and skin shiny from a mix of his own and the others bodily fluids. Michael smiles so warmly at him before pulling him into a lazy and rather sloppy kiss that isn't any less satisfactory to either of them.

"I'm the one who got all the attention but look at you, you look even more fucked up than I do Jerbear~" He comments with a playful grin and he's right. Jeremy simply lets out a short chuckle, finding the strength to sit up, having his best friend straddle his lap. A soft moan seems to confirm Michaels' suspicion, as well as the feeling of something hard pressing against him. He grounds his hips in a slow taunting motion, making the other's breath get caught in his throat.

"Need a hand?" He inquires, more than happy to help out.

"N-No I'm already close. Can I just grind on you?" Jeremy looks him in the eye, face burning red and Micheal can't tell whether it's sexy or cute or a mix of both but damn doesn't he love that sight.

"Sure! C'mere." 

Michael climbs off the other's lap, patting his own a couple times as he sits down on the bed. Jeremy needs no further incentive as he straddles his boyfriend, one of Mells legs in between his own, pressing against his crotch. He starts moving his hips, creating the sweet and so so needed friction that he'd been desperate for. Meanwhile, a hand gently plays with his hair while soft lips press kisses to his ear and jaw.

"You feeling good baby boy?" The hot breath and the fond nickname make a chill run down his spine. He nods, a _"god yes"_ being added shortly after. Another thing that drives him crazy is the way Michael can rail him up with simple words and get him into dirty talk with such ease.

"You've been very good for me. You know that?" A small smirk occupies his lips as he moves his leg up to give Jeremy more friction. The latter gladly accepts the praise and the help, a familiar warmth pooling at the pit of his stomach, tensing, building up very quickly.

"Y-Yes, just for you. Only you"

"Such a good boy. How about next time I take proper care of you?"

"Please." At this point, he's way past the edge, rutting and grinding against his boyfriend desperately. Hands draped around Michaels' neck, face nuzzled against the crook of his neck, inhaling his scent. This is another thing that gets him riled up, his boyfriends' smell. It's distinctive and long lasting, it's familiar and warm and so enticing. It just makes him feel safe, everything about Michael makes him feel safe and protected...and wanted.

"You wanna cum babe?" Another frantic nodding from his part as he tries to hold back as best as he can. He knows Michael is just teasing him, but that only makes him more determined to hold back.

"We've talked about this before, you gotta use your words baby boy~" Jeremy groans a bit exasperated but unwilling to give up.

"Can I cum? Please, p-please I've been good for you. C-Can I please cum?" He finally manages to blurt, the need thick in his tone, boxers damp with precum.

"Alright baby boy, cum for me." Almost like a command, in an instant, Jeremy's body shakes from the intensity of his climax, voice almost hoarse as he repeats his boyfriends' name over and over again as he rides out his orgasm. Michael smiles and kisses the top of his head, muttering sweet praises in his hair, telling him how good he was. There are white spots in his vision and a warm yet uncomfortable slickness in his boxers, but his mind is too high on pleasure -even higher than what a shared joint gets him- to even care about that.

The two of them stay in that position for about 20 minutes. Letting themselves sober up completely and regain some sort of composure. Their chests rise and fall in a matched rhythm, both of them sporting a foolish grin on their lips. Micheal lets himself fall back, now laying on the bed while Jeremy lays on top of him. They're sweaty and exhausted, and the idea of just sleeping sounds way beyond tempting, but they both know they have to get clean up before they can fully rest. 

"Come one jer-bear, you can't hibernate just yet."

\---------------------------------

Once they're all cleaned up, the couple goes back to bed, cuddling over the new dry sheets. Jeremy nuzzles Micheal neck as he and the aforementioned press as close as possible. The warm sun rays that manage to fall over them feel nice against their skin, the sleepiness from before coming back rapidly. These are the moments they cherish the most, the emotional intimacy they share after getting physical. The way they can just close their eyes and feel the other's body synchronizing with their own, how their boyfriends' smell fills their lungs and the parts where their skin touches linger. At times like this, they enter their own little world, the world where there is no one but them, where there is no painful past and no scary future, just the sweet present. A present in which they do not dwell on what was and wasn't said. Where they simply _live._

"I love you." Jeremy's voice breaks the comfortable silence, peppering kisses to his boyfriends' jaw and neck. "Are you better?"

"Yeah, I'm better." Michael assures, a fond smile on his lips. He kisses the top of Jeremy's head, drowning a soft lovestruck sigh in his hair. "You make it better."

"It's nothing less than what you deserve." The blue eyed teen replied, scooting back a bit so he's able to look at the other boy. 

"God damn it, why do you have to be such a great boyfriend?" He asks with a happy grin, pressing his lips against Heeres forehead.

"That's what I gotta ask you, dude." 

"I mean, I'm gay. We're naturally good at everything that isn't sports. Although maybe that's just me." Michael jokes, earning an eye roll from the other boy. At the end, they both end up laughing.

"I love you too Miah." The darker skinned teen assures, closing the gap between his and his boyfriends' lips in a gentle and emotion filled kiss. They stay like that for a while, lips moving slow and earnestly against the others, simply enjoying the fact that they can kiss. That they are together, and after everything they've gone through they've grown even closer; even if they parted ways for some time. Neither of them really knows when they fall asleep or who did so first, but it's not like they really care. There are bad and stressful days, both of them have them and both of them know there will always be these kinds of days. But yet again, they aren't that preoccupied about them, because they're together like they've always been. Maybe it's in a different way than before but maybe it's also the way it should be. They way they were meant to be.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there lads, gals, and non-binary pals! It is I, and if you're wondering, yes...that just happened. I have nothing to say in my defense. I just had this idea in my mind and welp, here we are! Anyways, as always, comments/suggestions/criticism/requests? leave em down below! Or! [harass me on Tumblr](http://sarcasticfallenangel.tumblr.com/)! Also, yes, I dig all of those kinks and more. That's honestly what mostly convinced me to write this, being able to incorporate some of my kinks.


End file.
